


The Clouds Broke and the Angels Cried - Artwork

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A cover for the next installment in the amazing <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3979675">Sharpie Hearts</a> 'verse by <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://anodyneer.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://anodyneer.livejournal.com/"></a><b>anodyneer</b> ♥.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Clouds Broke and the Angels Cried - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anodyneer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneer/gifts).



> A cover for the next installment in the amazing [Sharpie Hearts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3979675) 'verse by [](http://anodyneer.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://anodyneer.livejournal.com/)**anodyneer** ♥.

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eh50j3i3xqmtyjg/sharpie4.png?dl=0)  



End file.
